Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 2 'Alexander - Bernice'
Route 2, also known as Alexander - Bernice, is a full frequent service bus route operated by Gravenhurst Regional Transit, serving Airport Road and Alexander Street in Archemedes, Gravenhurst. The route has 3 branches, 2 Alexander, 2A Alexander - Bernice, and 2N Alexander - Bernice (Blue Nite).'''Historically, a Route 2S was also incorporated. Statistics History Route 2 was among one of the first pioneer routes that started along with the creation of Gravenhurst Regional Transit. Route 2's routing did not change much since the beginning, and kept on serving Airport Road and Alexander Street for years. Route 3 also serves the same street but on the east end of the city. (Note: Route 3 has now merged with Route 2) Originally, Route 2's final stop was not called Airport Terminal, but rather at Bales Crescent. The airport was not built back then. The airport's completion led to a restructure of the route to Airport Terminal. With more ridership due to the completion of the airport, the frequency increased drastically from 30 minutes to 7 minutes in non-peak hours, and from 15 minutes to 7 minutes in peak hours in Winter 2006. In Summer 2007, GRT planned to restructure the route and allowed Route 2 to stop at Jones Creek Terminal. Hence, a short turn is also created to and from Jones Creek Terminal. The short turn route was named as Route 2S. In Spring 2008, Route 2S was cancelled due to lack of vehicles availability. Route 2S had not had an impressive ridership, but still fairly reasonable. The vehicles used in Route 2S and some other routes across the GRT system is used to operate the 130s and 140s Routes in Sussex and Valleydale when they amalgamated into Gravenhurst Region. In Fall 2008, The Linx Subway from Torbram Road to Fireline 2 was completed. To compete with the subway line, GRT planned a new Route 2A, stretching from the Airport Terminal towards Cherryshill Subway Station. Route 2A is pratically merging Routes 2 and 3 together, with a tiny exception: Route 2A does not stop by Jones Creek Terminal. Route 2 and Route 3 continues to operate with their original frequency. There are no reports yet on how the new subway line impacted the ridership of the route. In Spring 2009, when the old Archemedes Airport shut down, Route 2 and 2A were restructured to end in Torbram Terminal. In addition, Route 3 (Bernice) was retired and was completely replaced by Route 2A. Route 2A remains with its own original frequency, and maintained its own routing as well. With the merge, Route 2 was officially re-named to '''Alexander - Bernice. Fleets Used * GRT New Ages Hybrid Electric 40' Double Decker (2005 model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp equipped ** Route 2 only * GRT New Ages 40' Single Decker (2003 model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp equipped ** Route 2A only, and sometimes on Route 2 * GRT Middle Ages 30' Single Decker (1991 model) ** Route 2N only Future Developments There is a high potential to increase the frequency of Route 2 to further compete with the subway line. GRT has also revealed a plan in Spring 2009 to extend Route 2 well into Borden. Along with extending the line into Borden, Route 2 will also merge with Route 3 to provide higher competibility with the subway line. Extentions in Route 2 may replace Routes 21 and 50. If the extention plan is not executed, GRT may be planning to reduce service frequency in Summer 2009, and may be planned to shrink the vehicle size to a single decker to lower operating cost. Free transfers with the Linx Subway may be implemented in 2010. Major Stops * Torbram Terminal Platform 1 * Jones Road & Alexander Street * Hoover Park Drive & Library Street (Route 2A Only) * Jones Creek Terminal Platform 2 (Route 2A Only) * Central Parkway & Alexander Street * Main Street & Downtown Avenue * Archemedes Terminal Platform 2 * Stouffville Street & Downtown Avenue (Route 2A Only) * Fireline 1 & Bernice Street (Route 2A Only) * River Parkway & Bernice Street (Route 2A Only) * Cherryshill Subway Station Drop-off (Route 2A Only) Destination Signs * 2 Alexander ~ TO ARCHEMEDES TERM. ~ VIA JONES CR. TERM. * 2 Alexander ~ TO TORBRAM TERMINAL ~ VIA JONES CR. TERM. * 2A Alexander-Bernice ~ TO CHERRYSHILL STN ~ VIA ARCHEMEDES TERM. * 2A Alexander-Bernice ~ TO TORBRAM TERMINAL ~ VIA ARCHEMEDES TERM. * 2N Alexander ~ TO TORBRAM TERMINAL ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE ~ VIA JONES CR. TERM * 2N Alexander ~ TO ARCHEMEDES TERM. ~ VIA JONES CR. TERM ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE Route Notes * Route 2 operates at a frequency of 7 minutes during rush hours (6 AM - 9 AM; 3 PM - 7 PM), and 10 minutes during non-rush hours. Route 2A operates at a frequency of 4 minutes during rush hours, and 6 minutes during non-rush hour. After midnight, route 2 will cease service, and route 2A will be replaced by Route 2N (the blue nite service), operating at a frequency of 30 minutes until next morning at 6 AM. * This route connects to Jones Creek GO Station, and Archemedes GO Station See also * Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 3 'Bernice' (Historical) Service Frequency 002